Trizas el corazón
by PERLINHA
Summary: No hay corazones rotos cuando perteneces a la CIA, te debes sobre poner a todo y seguir las ordenes de tu misión, es para esto que nos entrenaron. No puedes ser egoísta y enamorarte de la persona a la que debes destruir. No puedo, hay una venganza de por medio. BELLA AGENTE CIA - EDWARD MAFIA ITALIANA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Nota de autor**: llevo años leyendo fanfictions y nunca me atreví a publicar uno, escribo este más que nada como una fuente de escape de la depresión y ansiedad. En mis ratos libres, especialmente cuando voy en el transporte público, escribo una pequeña parte de esto en mi celular, así día tras día y ya son capítulos completos guardados, hoy saldrán a la luz. Si estás leyendo esto, realmente espero que te guste y disfrutes de esta historia tanto como yo lo hago. Gracias por estar aquí.

**Capítulo 1:**

Ni Siquiera recuerdo como pasó… mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo era muy pequeña, fui la única sobreviviente y como no tenía más parientes llegué ahí, al orfanato Saint Lucas en los suburbios menos afortunados de la ciudad de Seattle con poco o nada de subvención de gobierno, apena sobrevivía en pie el edificio y con mayor esfuerzo lo hacían quienes moraban en el.

Cuando eres uno de los 300 niños abandonados a la voluntad de Dios en un orfanato con apenas tres comidas al día; si uno de los chicos mayores no te la quitaba; sin cariño ni nadie que se preocupe realmente por ti, aprendes a sobrevivir. Desde muy pequeña entendí que si quería algo tendría que pelear por ello y no me refiero a precisamente a esforzarse, aprendí a ganarme lo mío a golpes; creo que así fue como perdí la gran mayoría de mis dientes de leche; pero logré conservar mis comidas y conseguir alguna que otra cosa, tener una cama y ropa decentes son beneficios que muy pocos tienen el lujo de poseer en ese lugar y yo a mis 10 años los había alcanzados.

Algunos creerán que me había adaptado bien a ese estilo de vida, jamás alguien me vio llorar o mendigar algo a los cuidadores, no; yo jamás mostré debilidad, pero la verdad es que odiaba ese lugar, lo odiaba por sentirme sola, por sentir que no le importaba a nadie, lo odiaba y me odiaba por saber que podría morir esa misma noche y nadie se daría cuenta; nadie entraría a la habitación o se preocuparía de que no apareciera en el comedor. A veces crees que hay algo mal en ti, por eso nadie te adopta, por eso nadie te quiere… porque estás roto. Para los trabajadores de este lugar no éramos más que pequeñas molestias que tenían que aguantar para recibir su mísera paga a fin de mes.

Un día llegaron cinco hombres, los vi en el recibidor mostrar placas y documentos, solicitaron hablar con el director. Con mis habilidades para esconderme y pasar desapercibida, los seguí por el corredor que llevaba a la oficina del director y me asegure de esconderme detrás del pilar que estaba más cerca de la entrada a esta, no sé porqué lo hice, quizás solo fue curiosidad, tal vez mi falta de miedo ante el peligro, pero lo que escuche ese día cambió mi vida.

Eran agentes de la CIA, necesitaban chicos, no explicarían para qué o porqué, pero contaban con total autorización del gobierno para llevar a quien ellos considerarán pertinente. Se le dijo al señor Weber, el director, que todo documento o evidencia de que alguna vez él o los chicos elegidos habían tocado este orfanato debía ser destruida, es mas, había que borrar cualquier rastro de que alguna vez habían existido. ¡Bingo! Muy inteligente de su parte buscar en un orfanato, a nadie le importaría si nos borraban del mapa. El señor Weber debía mantener total confidencialidad de lo dicho en esta reunión o su pequeña hija Angela no vería otro amanecer, por lo que con total pavor les dio su aprobación para continuar su labor.

No sé porque, era solo una niña, no sabía en qué me metía, pero quería ser alguien, no importaba en quien me convertiría o lo que podría llegar a hacer; tampoco es que a la edad de 10 años imagines cuán malvado es el mundo; solo quería ser importante para alguien, quería que alguien supiera que existía y en ellos vi mi oportunidad.

Uno por uno salieron de la oficina y los vi pasar a lado del pilar en el que me encontraba escondida sin notar mi presencia, el último de ellos, moreno con cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros sujeto en una coleta, quedó un poco más rezagado mientras sus compañeros se adentraron en el orfanato, entonces lo hice.

\- ¡Yo quiero! - dije de un grito. El hombre se dio la vuelta sobresaltado al notar que había alguien detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - dijo aún un poco sorprendido y sobre todo curioso de la niña que lo estaba encarando.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, los escuché, yo quiero ir con ustedes.

El hombre se agachó a mi altura y con mirada evaluadora; miró directamente a mis ojos; sus ojos oscuro como la noche parecían tristes o preocupados, ahora entiendo que era la mirada de un hombre que ha visto muchas atrocidades… que ha cometido muchas atrocidades, que siente culpa por llevan a una niña inocente a este mundo de sangre y muerte.

\- ¿Así que nos escuchaste? - dijo con voz fuerte y ruda- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Nno no lo sé - titubie, si, en este punto me entró el miedo que debería haber tenido desde que los vi llegar pero recién ahora hizo gala de aparecer y no lo iba a demostrar, enderecé mi espalda y con la mayor seguridad que puede conseguir, dije - yo quiero ir con ustedes, yo puedo hacer lo que ustedes quieren.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices niña- dijo con voz neutra- hay cosas horribles allá afuera, entre ellas nosotros. ¿Por qué querrías ser parte de eso?

¿Por qué? Lo pensé, quizás la mejor respuesta era…

-Porque no tengo nada que perder, no tengo a nadie a quien perder, sea a donde sea que ustedes me lleven será mejor que esto- una respuesta pobre, pero para una niña desesperada era un grito de ayuda.

Con mayor seriedad el hombre de unos 30 años me miro, era solo una niña, muy delgada, un poco sucia con ropas remendadas y moretones en sus brazos y manos de tanto dar y recibir golpes. Su mirada mostraba entendimiento y hasta cierto punto aceptación.

\- ¿Tan horrible es estar aquí? - dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza - ¿estás dispuesta a ir un lugar peor?

No esperaba eso, ¿ir a un lugar peor que esto? ¿Era eso posible? Repito, tenía 10 años, no sabía nada del mundo. Al menos sería parte de algo, quería pertenecer a algo, todos pertenecen a una familia, pero cuando no la tienes te aferras a lo que sea, incluso si eso te hace daño.

-Si- dije con total seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Isabella Swan.

-Bien Isabella, desde hoy serás mi subordinada. Soy Billy Black - y me sonrió, nunca nadie me había sonreído así, me peino un poco mi desordenado cabello y me dio la mano.

Ese día obtuve lo que tanto buscaba, la preocupación de alguien, el reconocimiento de muchos y sobre todas las cosas, un padre.

Salí del orfanato de la mano de Billy, aún recuerdo cruzar la puerta de ese asqueroso lugar, seguida de cuatro hombres más. El sol dio en mi rostro y me dificultó ver por unos segundos, el mundo que vi después fue algo que nunca imaginé.

Ese día Isabella Marie Swan había muerto por influenza, al menos eso decía el certificado de defunción.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Fueron siete años de entrenamiento. Siete años en los que deje de ser una niña, los siete mejores y peores años de mi vida. Fuimos cinco niños que nos transformamos en hombres y mujeres entre salas de entrenamiento, misiones, miedo, sangre y muerte. Muerte era lo que siempre quedaba tras nuestro paso.

Rosalie, Erik, Mike y Emmett, nos convertimos en hermanos de batallas y lágrimas. Cada uno tenía un instructor quien era nuestro mayor al mando. Billy Black fue el mio, un entrenador brutal, me exigió más que ninguno de los otros, no sólo debía ser la mejor en el uso armas sino también en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fueron días y noches sin dormir ni comer, días enteros bajo la lluvia entrenando. Lo odiaba por hacerme sufrir tanto, lo odié cuando en una misión me hizo a mi terminar el trabajo... tenía 15 años, solo 15 años la primera vez que maté a alguien, era un diplomático de un país de medio Oriente relacionado con armas nucleares, había que detenerlo dijeron, hazlo por tu país dijeron, es para salvar a otros dijeron. Nadie dijo que ese día yo morí por dentro al dar ese disparo justo entre sus ojos. Fue un día completo que pase bajo la regadera del baño, aún podía ver la sangre salpicada en todas partes. Luego de eso nunca paré.

Sola o en grupo, las misiones cada vez eran más brutales y nuestras habilidades cada día eran mejores. Si bien todos éramos armas entrenadas y lista para matar, todos tenemos algo en que destacamos, Rosalie era una experta de los motores; ella haría funcionar un tanque abandonado de la segunda guerra sin ninguna dificultad; Mike amaba los cuchillos y todo lo que tuviera filo, Erik un maravilloso francotirador, Emmett lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y yo, espionaje. Billy siempre dijo que la mayor habilidad de un agente era no parecer uno, aparentar ser solo una persona normal me llevaría a muchos recovecos que otros intentan ocultar. Por desgracia descubriría unos que era mejor dejar escondidos. El corazón es mejor dejarlo escondido.

No malinterpreten, odiaba a Billy por todos los malos ratos que me hizo pasar a propósito, pero entendía que lo hizo para hacer de mi la mejor de todos en la agencia y no con el fin de sobresalir o subir en la escala de jerarquía, no, el solo quería que fuera la mejor para sobrevivir a lo que fuera. Él me amaba como a su propia hija y yo a él como el padre que nunca tuve. Isabella Black, es mi nombre desde que ingresé a la CIA, el me dio su apellido el día que nos rebautizaron.

-x-

Todos los viernes en la tarde nos reunimos en una sala subterránea e insonorizada en lo más profundo de la agencia. Entregamos reportes sobre nuestras misiones. Nunca se nos decían complemente en que trabajaba el resto, solo manejamos información vaga al respecto con fin de resguardar la seguridad. Sabía que Billy estaba en Italia, la mafia estaba ganando fuerza y adeptos, no sólo en Europa sino también aquí en Estados Unidos y era hora de detenerlos.

Hoy estamos todos presentes en la sala, cada uno dispuesto en su silla asignada a lo largo de una gran mesa rectangular. Tener un puesto en la sala de reuniones significa ser lo suficientemente importante dentro de agencia como para necesitar tu presencia. El puesto de Billy y dos agentes más están vacíos, Billy jamás llegaba tarde, pero intentó restar importancia al hecho. Da inicio la reunión y mi ansiedad aumenta tras cada reporte que escuchaba de los demás agentes, en algún punto deje de escuchar; algo está mal; fue Emmett sentado a mi lado quien me empujó con el codo para que pusiera atención, el jefe a la cabecera de la mesa se para y todos guardamos silencio.

-Todos saben que la mafia Italiana está ganando poder en Europa y no hace mucho que se ha tomado las calles de Nueva York otra vez. No podemos permitir que el crimen organizado siga tomando vidas- hizo una pausa y el miedo se apoderó de mí - tres de nuestros mejores agentes han muerto hoy a manos de la familia Cullen…

Las palabras se escuchan cada vez más lejos, como un eco a la distancia, un pito ensordecedor en mis oídos no me deja escuchar nada más… Billy murió. Murió la persona que me dio una oportunidad en la vida, murió aquel que me dio una familia, murió la primera persona que me abrazó y me dijo te quiero cuando tenía miedo, murió el padre que hizo mi primera fiesta de cumpleaños a los 11 años; éramos solo él y yo en un McDonald's, pero para mí era todo; ese día me dio mi primer regalo una foto enmarcada de él y yo; la foto sigue en mi velador… murió, murió, murió, murió, murió, ya no está aquí, ya no estará aquí nunca más, quién me va a entrenar ahora, quién me va a decir que yo puedo, quien va a creer en mí aun cuando yo no lo hago. Estoy sola. No es verdad, tengo a los chicos y a Jacob, pero se siente tan vacío… se ha ido, nunca volveré a ver su sonrisa. Siento que me quiebro lentamente, un dolor insoportable se aloja en mi pecho dejándome rota una vez más, ¿Cuántas veces un ser humano se puede romper?

De a poco comienzo a volver a la realidad, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Mike sentado al frente mío me miraba con preocupación, esquivé su mirada y fijé mi vista al frente de la mesa aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-…Será necesario otra misión a Italia, ahora nuestro blanco específico es la familia Cullen. Los interesados en participar les pido que guarden asiento mientras los demás ya pueden abandonar la sala.

No tengo que pensarlo, no me muevo de mi asiento y veo al resto levantarse lentamente dudando sobre qué hacer.

Billy, voy vengar tu muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**_Cuatro años después._**

Cuatro años de entrenamiento y clases de italiano, me gustaría decir que fue solo eso…

La familia Cullen son los líderes de la mafia Italiana, ellos dirigen como marionetas a las otras familias. Se mantienen en absoluto secreto, nadie está seguro de cuántas personas integran el núcleo familiar ni el número total de personas a su cargo. Los únicos nombres que logramos obtener fueron el de Carlisle Cullen patriarca de la familia y jefe de la organización; un absoluto desconocido; no existen fotos o registros de ningún tipo sobre él, al último rehén que interrogamos se suicidó con una cápsula de cianuro escondida en un molar antes de dar información. Pero la familia tiene un integrante que no le agrada mucho el anonimato, Edward Cullen primogénito y próximo jefe, a sus 25 años es conocido por ser el estratega principal, mano derecha de su padre y sobre todo un galán con las damas, su punto débil.

Ahí es donde entro yo; su futura perdición, no debo ser solo una chica más tengo que ser su confidente y amante, tal vez su novia. Es por eso que en los últimos años no sólo pase por entrenamiento físico sino también ¿estético? Tengo piernas esbeltas y un abdomen plano consecuencia de un arduo entrenamiento, implantes mamarios para lograr una perfecta silueta, fue necesario una pasada por el pabellón para lograr los dientes perfectos y blancos, por suerte consideraron que mi nariz, ojos y cabello eran suficientemente buenos para no ser modificados. Todos me ven como una reinita de belleza, puaj, me veo a mi misma más como una viuda negra. Tendré que jugar muy bien mis cartas, no puedo ser como las otras modelos flacuchas y tontas a las que acostumbra, aquellas que se vanaglorian por pasar una noche en su cama. Que más atractivo para un hombre que una mujer que no puede tener, que no cae fácil, esa seré yo, la mujer que le quite el sueño.

-x-

Un mojito en la barra de un bar, ácido y dulce como me gusta. Un bar como cualquier otro en Sicilia, un cantinero atendiendo fervientemente a todos sus clientes; clientes frecuentes; no pasa desapercibido la presencia de una forastera en el lugar, pero no me dan mucha importancia, solo unos intentos de coqueteos que rechazó con una mirada mordaz. Mi vestido blanco de encaje hasta medio muslo se levanta cada vez que entra un nuevo cliente y abre la puerta que está a mis espaldas, mi perfume sutil pero embriagador pareciera llamar a cada hombre en el bar. Este no es un bar como cualquier otro, este es EL bar.

El reloj marca las 23 horas y la puerta se abre otra vez, un segundo de silencio embarga todo el lugar, solo un segundo, un segundo de reconocimiento. Otros podrían no notarlo, pero yo sí; lo he estado esperando; Edward Cullen es un hombre puntual. El ruido y risas vuelven al lugar mientras yo pido una bebida más fuerte para darme ánimos. Que comience el juego señores.

Adoptó una postura más accesible y deliberadamente cruzo mis piernas, mostrando más de mis muslos de lo que ya hacía estando sentada en un taburete frente a la barra, una sonrisa traviesa recorre mi rostro y espero, el vendrá.

Lo escucho interactuar con otros hombres por detrás mío, mi italiano es lo suficientemente bueno para entender que han quedado de reunirse mañana para ajustar unos favores, nada muy comprometedor.

-¡Hoy es un día de celebración! - grita Edward, causando un silencio casi aterrador- hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero celebrarlo con todos ustedes, mi familia...

En ese momento giró mi asiento y quedo frente a frente al hombre más bello y seductor que podría imaginar. Me dedicó una sonrisa pícara y una mirada que derretiría a cualquiera.

…y forasteros- levanta su copa en mi dirección - que la señorita conozca lo mejor de Sicilia.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y levanto mi vaso en señal de respuesta.

¡Cantinero, tragos para todos! - Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Me doy vuelta y nuevamente quedó de espaldas a él, viendo como el cantinero prepara frenéticamente los nuevos pedidos cuando lo escucho susurrar en mi oído izquierdo, con una suavidad digna de un ángel.

-No he tenido el privilegio de conocer a una mujer tan bella como tú, mucho menos en este bar de mala muerte - Se sienta a mi lado y me mira fijamente, estira su mano - Edward Cullen.

-Isabella Hale - estrecho su mano.

-Dime Isabella que te trae por aquí ¿placer o trabajo?

\- Ambas… vengo a cometer locuras que nadie haría – es la verdad y me hace parecer interesante.

Me dirige una mirada enigmática, desconfianza, por supuesto no es un estúpido sabes que hay cientos de personas ahí afuera en busca de venganza, yo, por ejemplo.

-Bueno no se ven muchas mujeres por aquí- hace un movimiento de cabeza, dando a entender a qué se refería al bar o quizás más bien a la cueva de asesinos mafiosos. Lo que él no sabe es que yo también soy una asesina y me siento muy cómoda entre los míos.

-Mmm... me di cuenta- digo con total inocencia y un poco de incomodidad – llegue ayer y aun no conozco el lugar- pienso que no me vendría mal un tour privado.

-Tienes un buen italiano – aún desconfía de mí.

\- Gracias, llevo años aprendiendo - verdad- mi padre moría por venir a Italia… nunca lo hizo, murió hace cuatro años- ya han pasado cuatro años y aún es inevitable sentir ese profundo dolor en mi pecho. Con lágrimas en los ojos digo - desde entonces decidí que vendría Italia, para vengar sus sueños - miro directamente a sus ojos verdes. Lo odio a él y a su familia por arrebatarme a Billy, debería matarlo aquí mismo; pero no puedo; esas no son las órdenes.

Quizás fue la vulnerabilidad en mis ojos lo que le hizo creer que podía confiar en mí. A la gente le gusta eso, que te muestres vulnerable, accesible, real.

-Entonces no desperdicies este viaje llorando, ven conmigo - estiró su mano en busca de la mía y me sacó del bar.

-x-

Caminamos por la playa, sentir la brisa del mar me hizo olvidar por un segundo donde estaba. Cada cierto tiempo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a sus guardaespaldas escondiéndose en cada esquina.

-Sabes, mi padre no fue un buen padre, fue duro y exigió solo lo mejor de mí, pero sé que lo hizo por mí bien, por mí supervivencia ¿Tiene sentido? - fue una pregunta para sí mismo, pero aun así le conteste.

\- Si. Lo entiendo mi padre también fue rudo conmigo. Por él soy lo que soy hoy- dije metida en mis propios pensamientos.

-Es verdad, somos lo que nuestros padres hicieron de nosotros y es nuestra responsabilidad continuar su legado - ambos estamos amarrados por la misma cuerda, aunque él no lo sepa. Se detiene súbitamente y miro su rostro lleno de dolor y ¿presión?, era como ver a un hombre con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros- mi padre murió la semana pasada... – mi corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo, ¿Qué es esto? ¿empatía?, no, yo no soy de esas personas. Ahora entiendo porque confío en mí, él también está sufriendo.

Carlisle Cullen ha muerto, eso quiere decir que estoy frente al actual jefe de la mafia italiana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **

Desperté con la luz del sol filtrándose por las cortinas a medio abrir de mi habitación. No puedo parar de pensar en lo que pasó anoche, no lo entiendo ¿qué fue lo que pasó ? ¡Tonta Bella! Logré lo que quería pero no pensé que sería así. ¿Por qué me siento así?, no tengo porqué sentirme culpable o lo que sea que esté sintiendo ahora, él es el monstruo no yo. Mentira, también lo soy, pero de un modo diferente.

Luego de que me contara sobre la muerte de su padre vi en sus ojos como no podía aguantar las lágrimas, como intentaba mantenerse estoico y sobrellevar la responsabilidad que significaba su muerte. Me vi a mi misma reflejada en él, hace cuatro años...

Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Billy quería llorar pero no podía y nunca lo hice. Para esto nos entrenan; para no sentir; para sobre llevar lo que sea y seguir adelante por el bien de la misión, porque hay más gente que depende de ti, trabajamos en equipo y si tu caes, potencialmente puede caer tu compañero, no puedes ser egoísta y permitir que tus sentimientos pongan en peligro a otros. Ese día tuve muy claro que no era momento de tirarme al suelo a llorar, seguí adelante como se supone que debía hacerlo. Edward está en la misma encrucijada, sabe que no hay tiempo para el duelo, no ahora que él está cargo, no ahora que toda su familia depende de él.

No sé porque lo hice pero lo abracé. Abracé a Edward porque es lo que me habría gustado que hicieran conmigo ese día, lo que no esperé fue que el devolviera el abrazó y lloré, lloré por todo lo que no he llorado en cuatro años... él también lloró. Nada de esto está bien, rompí las reglas, pero logré que Edward se abriera conmigo. Una cosa por otra ¿no?, eso no puede estar del todo mal.

Hablamos de muchas cosas anoche, tenemos mucho en común y él no puede imaginar cuán parecidos somos, mejor así. Me trajo a mi apartamento y se despidió de mí con un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Me estiro en mi cama dando vueltas, no me quiero levantar pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que reunirme con Emmett para entregar información; el es mi contacto con la agencia; la muerte de Carlisle Cullen es demasiado importante como para no comunicarlo lo antes posible.

-x-

Al salir del edificio lo puedo sentir, me observan, son al menos tres ¡mierda!. Tengo que evitarlos, no los puedo llevar donde Emmett. Así que caminó rápidamente entre calles intrincadas y me pierdo entre una multitud del mercado, cuando ya no están a la vista me subo a un taxi y rápidamente los dejó atrás, ja principiantes.

El parque está lleno de niños gritando y riendo, por supuesto el gigantón de Emmett no pasa desapercibido. Me acerco casualmente hasta su banca y mirando en otra dirección le cuento las novedades.

-Tu misión por ahora sigue siendo la misma, acércate lo más posible a Edward, gánate su confianza y obtén la mayor cantidad de información posible - dijo seriamente. Tengo claro que el acercarme a Edward es lo que asegurará el éxito de lo sigue.

-Me están siguiendo - informo.

-Bueno … si Edward puso a sus chicos malos detrás de ti es porque hiciste algo muy bien o muy mal, como sea, tendrás que trabajar mayoritariamente sola pero lo chicos y yo estaremos para respaldarte y ayudarte ante cualquier imprevisto, siempre te estamos viendo. Evita hacer cualquier estupidez- hace una pausa- cuídate belly bells- dice con cariño y da por terminado el encuentro, se levanta y se va, yo tengo que esperar un rato más en mi posición antes de irme.

De camino a mi departamento en el centro de la ciudad siento mi celular vibrar, nuevo mensaje - _Nos vemos hoy ? Te espero en el café que está en la esquina de tu calle, E_\- sonrió.

Al entrar al apartamento siento que algo está mal, algo está muy mal en en este lugar. Alguien reviso el apartamento, son pequeñas cosas cambiadas de lugar milimétricamente, lo sé porque yo también lo he hecho. No tenía nada que esconder por lo que no me preocupa lo que pudieran encontrar, pero si lo que pudieron dejar… micrófonos, cámaras, detectores de movimiento, quien sabe… Así que Edward no solo mandó a seguirme sino también a registrar mi apartamento. Supongo que son medidas para evitar ponerse en peligro, me está investigando. Esto es algo que ya habíamos pensando, tengo todo un expediente de una vida perfecta que él y sus chicos pueden revisar si gustan, la vida de una chica normal, una vida que jamás será la mía. No es que no me guste mi vida, pero a veces quisiera que las cosas fueran más simples.… no pienses en eso Bella, no pidas cosas que no puedes tener. Otra lección que aprendí es saber dónde están tus límites.

Será mejor ponerse en marcha y revisar el apartamento.

-x-

Quedamos de reunirnos en el café a las 19:00 hr y al entrar en el pequeño lugar Edward destaca por su elegancia y belleza, sin mencionar que había un radio de tres metros de mesas desocupadas alrededor de él. Me siento en la pequeña mesa con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro.

-¿Cómo estás Edward?.

\- Bien, ¿qué tal tu día? - pregunta con una mirada de desconfianza pero que a la vez rogaba para que no lo desilusione. Por supuesto, sus espías le debieron decir que me comporte extraño esta mañana, podía sentir sus armas cargadas listas para actuar de ser necesario. Un consejo, cuando estés en problemas de puta madre como este, di la "verdad".

-Mmmm…. Estuvo extraño, hoy en la mañana pasó algo… - dije lentamente, con nerviosismo en mi voz, con la mirada gacha como si tuviera vergüenza - no quiero que creas que estoy loca, pero creo alguien me estaba siguiendo…

-¿Que?! Qué estás diciendo Isabella, ¿por qué alguien haría eso? - está nervioso, es sutil pero ahí está.

-No lo sé, pero me da miedo. Edward esto es Sicilia y ya sabes todas esas cosas que dicen aquí sobre la mafia.

Su rostro era un poema, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Me pareció que por un segundo desvió la mirada hacia sus secuaces, como acusándolos por este percance.

-Isabella tranquila, lo que pasó esta mañana… solo fue, solo fue tu imaginación. Esas historias que has escuchado hicieron que creyeras cosas que no son - tomo mis manos- créeme, lo que pasó hoy no volverá a suceder.

Bueno si el jefe de la mafia te dice que estarás a salvo en su ciudad y que no te volverán a seguir, pues le crees… no puedo parar de reír en mi mente, uno nunca sabe para quién trabaja.

-Y… bueno, ¿para qué querías que no viéramos?

-¿Debo tener algún motivo ? ¿solo disfrutar de la compañía de una bella dama no es suficiente?- no puedo evitar levantar la ceja y mostrar mi cara de " no lo puedes hacer mejor que esto", que desilusión - está bien… hay pocas cosas que salen de mi control y tu llegada aquí simplemente ha sacado algo de mi que no suelo mostrar a todo el mundo.

-Osea que no lloras frente a todas las chicas que conoces en un bar- y me río con dulzura.

-Pues no, aunque no lo creas- se ríe conmigo- no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas y jamás veo a una mujer después de la noche de conocerla- más bien después de llevarla a la cama, pero ese es un pensamiento que es mejor callar.

-¿Que me quieres decir?

-Que eres especial- me mira fijamente- ¿te gusta bailar? - pregunta de la nada.

-Me encanta- verdad, cuando era más pequeña me solía escapar a clubes junto a Rosalie, por allá donde sea que estuviéramos de misión.

-Hay un lugar que me gusta mucho, ¿quieres ir?- oh sí, se viene mi primer movimiento.

-Pero no puedo ir vestida así- digo mostrando mis ropas para estar en casa.

-Te ves hermosa así - dice evaluando lentamente cada parte de mi.

-Mmmm… acompáñame a mi apartamento, me cambio rápido y salimos- oh sí, le gusta la invitación y sonríe- alto ahí galán, es solo para que me cambie - vuelve a reír y ahora sí que se la está pasando bien.

-Vamos- dice resignado.

Una vez dentro lo dejo vagar por la sala, que revise todo lo que quiera, total ya sería la tercera vez que alguien lo hace hoy. La puerta de mi habitación queda abierta a propósito, nunca está de más la fantasía, dejó sobre la cama las prendas elegidas y procedo a vestirme muy lentamente de espaldas a la puerta, opte por lencería a juego de encaje negra muy reveladora y los pasos de Edward por la habitación se dejaron escuchar; puedo apostar lo que sea a que me está mirando; me pongo mi mejor vestido de fiesta negro muy ajustado hasta medio muslo, doy la vuelta para sentarme en la cama y ponerme los zapatos, puedo ver la sombra de Edward moviéndose rápidamente lejos de la puerta. Finalmente salgo de la habitación lista para matar, en sentido figurado, claro. La mirada de deleite de Edward vale millones, no voy a negar que me gustaría que nos quedamos aquí toda noche y ya saben... Lo odias bella ¡recuérdalo!

-x-

El club es maravilloso e ingresamos inmediatamente al VIP. Edward se acerca a la barra en busca de bebidas y yo voy al centro de la pista a bailar. Amo como se siente la música retumbando en mi cuerpo, el latido de mi corazón sincronizándose con el bajo, es casi adictivo. Mis movimiento se vuelven cada vez más sensuales y me dejo llevar. Se acerca por detrás sin que yo me de cuenta y me abraza por la cintura, siento su aliento en mi mejilla y nos movemos muy juntos. Doy la vuelta quedando frente a él y lo veo totalmente embelesado conmigo, no sé por cuánto tiempo bailamos pero lo pase realmente bien. A veces olvido que esto es una misión ¡concéntrate !

Ya sentados en nuestra mesa con varias bebidas en el cuerpo, se acerca lentamente y me besa. Se sintió como tocar el cielo, deje de escuchar la música y me entregue a la satisfacción de su boca. No note cuando alguien se sentó en nuestra mesa hasta que se aclaró la garganta. Frente a nosotros había un joven de mi misma edad tal vez, cabello rubio miel y ojos café

-¿Como estas hermano?- dice muy ebrio.

-Hola Jasper - dijo Edward con disgusto, claramente no está feliz con la interrupción y se lo hace saber - ¿que quieres?

-Nada - dice comiéndome con la mirada - hace tiempo que no se te veía por aquí con un ángel como ella - Edward me resguarda entre sus brazos.

\- No todos podemos darnos el lujo ahogar las penas el alcohol toda las noches como tu lo haces - Jasper se molesta - algunos tenemos responsabilidades, legados familiares que continuar y es hora de que hagas la mismo - Jasper se para y se va molesto, claramente no quiere escuchar nada de esto. Lo veo perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó intrigada, no sabía nada de un hermano, bueno no sé nada de su familia.

\- Jasper, mi hermano - por favor, dime algo mas.

-Pues no parecen hermanos - insisto con el tema.

-Somos medios hermanos. Apareció en la puerta de casa cuando tenía tres años, su madre había muerto. Mi padre no sabía de la existencia de su hijo bastardo hasta es día, desde entonces es un Cullen más - guarda silencio un segundo mirando hacia donde se había perdido Jasper- lo amo es mi hermanito, pero se está tomando mal la muerte de papá - eso fue mas información de la que esperaba así que insistí un poco más.

-Tu madre debe ser una santa para aguantar el hijo de otra en casa así nada mas.

-Lo es, Esme es la persona más maravillosa y llena de amor que puedas conocer, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y perdonó a papá. Para nosotros la familia es lo más importante- se veía triste.

-Que sucede, ¿está todo bien ?- lo escucho suspirar

-Mamá también lo está llevando mal…

-x-

Cuando llegamos al apartamento era cerca de la tres de la mañana, subimos el ascensor besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana, se siente en el aire la tensión sexual entre nosotros. Al abrir la puerta entro y veo el ademán de Edward de entrar también, pero lo detengo antes de que cruce el umbral. Lo miro a los ojos, hay fuego en su mirada.

-¿Que sucede Isabella? - me pregunta con voz sugerente y una mirada muy caliente, de esa que te derriten hasta los ovarios.

-No soy de esas chicas Edward - digo con una sonrisa tímida en mi rostro, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Oh por dios! Me muero por ser una de esas chicas - además no quiero que mañana desaparezcas de mi vida cómo lo haces con otras- La mirada de Edward se suaviza .

-Por supuesto que no eres como las otras chicas… por qué no me dejas entrar y hacemos lo que sea que hagan las chicas buenas como tú- no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas y lo dejo pasar.

Voy directamente al baño dejando a Edward en la sala. Me desmaquillo y me pongo uno de mis pijamas más cómodos y voy a su encuentro.

-¿Quieres un café?- me mira y no me lo puedo creer, se ríe de mí en mi cara - ¿que?!

-¿Pijama de Hello Kitty?- pregunta .

-¿Que esperabas?¿lencería? - su sonrisa pícara me da a entender que si- bueno, esto es lo que ocupo cuando soy una chica buena. El encaje lo guardo para cuando soy mala .

-¿Y cuando eres mala Isabella?

-Todo el tiempo, solo que hoy decidí ser buena- niega con la cabeza, definitivamente lo sacó de sus casillas.

Nos sentamos en el mullido sillón de cuero con una taza de café cada uno. ¿Que venía a hora ?

-Dime algo de ti - dice curioso.

-¿Cómo que?

-Lo que sea.

-Mmmm… mis amigos me llaman Bella.

-¿Bella? Te queda bien. ¿Te puedo llamar Bella?

-Si, eres mi amigo ahora- digo con seguridad- eres mi único amigo en Italia.

-Bueno yo espero ser más que tú amigo- me río y cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

-Vengo de un pequeño pueblito en el estado de Washington, Forks.

-¿Y cómo es?

-No hay mucho que decir, llueve todo el año y es muy verde- explicó con simpleza.

-¿Muy verde?.

-Si- se ríe de mí descripción.

Jamás he puesto un pie en ese condenado pueblo y tampoco lo haría por voluntad propia, pero es la historia que inventaron para mí. Isabella Hale tiene todo un expediente de la escuela preparatoria Forks, expediente con buenas calificación y anotaciones positivas de sus maestros.

-Dime algo ti- es mi turno- ¿tienes más hermanos?

-No. ¿Y tu?

-No, no tengo.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Nunca la conocí- digo sin emoción en mi voz, no puedes sentir tristeza por alguien que no conoces.

-Lo siento bella- dice lentamente.

-No lo sientas…

-Así que… tienes más familia?

-No, solo soy yo - cambio el tema, no podemos seguir por esa línea - ¿a qué te dedicas ?

-Trabajo en la empresa de la familia - habla sin dudar, este es un discurso bien aprendido- exportamos vino de Sicilia al exterior - claro, esa era la fachada, Cullen Co. no era más que una empresa de lavado de dinero para justificar el ingreso de la familia.

-¿Qué haces tú exactamente?- insisto aunque sé que su respuesta será una mentira.

-Pues yo soy el jefe- dice como si eso explicara todo, quizás era el alcohol en el cuerpo, pero me río, me río mucho por su respuesta tan casual.

Le conté algunas cosas más sobre mi ficticia vida en Forks y como mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mi cuando era solo un bebé. Mi padre el jefe de la policía local me crió con mucho cariño y me dio todo lo que podría pedir, murió por una bala perdida en un encuentro entre pandillas. El me contó de sus travesuras de niño junto a Jasper y de sus viajes, conocía casi la totalidad de Europa y sus relatos me hicieron sentir que también estuve ahí. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida abrazada a Edward, pero al despertar estaba sola en el sillón cubierta por una manta.

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario, de verdad gracias, me han sacado una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor:** les pido perdón a todos los que han estados esperando por meses una actualización, de verdad lo siento. Por ahora no puedo asegurar cada cuanto estaré subiendo actualizaciones, pero sí que terminaré esta historia.

Ahora bien, esto es importante, desde un inicio no me gusto como quedo el capítulo 5 original, sentía que no mostraba la verdadera personalidad de Bella y no me permitida hacer una buena transición a lo que viene, por lo que lo hice de nuevo. Este es un capítulo 5 totalmente hecho de cero. Espero les guste y no me maten por los cambios, eran necesarios para mantener la esencia de la historia.

**Nota de la autora 2:** Este capítulo me está costando más de lo que pensé. No ha pasado ni un día de su publicación y lo edite. Ahora estoy realmente satisfecha para continuar.

**Capítulo 5:**

**_Un mes después_**

Las cosas entre Edward y yo avanzan rápidamente, durante el último mes se podría decir que somos como novios, no hay títulos entre nosotros, pero así se siente. Él pasa casi todas las noches en mi apartamento y por supuesto el sexo con él es más que fantástico. Si tengo que ser sincera, estoy disfrutando de esto; estando con él todo parece tan fácil, es ridículamente fácil olvidar porque estoy aquí. Pero hay noches que despierto entre pesadillas, en las que veo a Billy ser torturado y asesinado de las formas más horribles, son esas noches en que recuerdo cuánto odio a los Cullen, cuanto es que debería odiar a Edward.

A veces pienso que somos iguales, niños que no tuvieron más alternativa que seguir adelante con las "tradiciones" familiares, forzados a una vida de atrocidades. En este punto él es más inocente que yo, para él todo esto fue azar, él no eligió a su familia ni las responsabilidades que esta traía consigo. En cambio, yo, de una u otra forma, yo elegí estar aquí, más bien, elegí no estar en el orfanato, como sea… esta es mi vida ahora. Somos parecidos, pero en bandos distintos y eso nos vuelve absolutamente incompatibles.

Hoy es una de esas noches en que no puedo dormir, las pesadillas han hecho lo suyo y me da miedo volver a dormir, no quiero ser asechada por esas imágenes una y otra vez, así que como viene siendo costumbre despierto muy temprano en la madrugada y veo a Edward dormir a mi lado. Es casi psicópata de mi parte, veo su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, veo su rostro totalmente relajado sin preocupaciones y lo odio, el debería cargar con lo mismo que yo. Son noches como hoy en que pienso que sería tan fácil deshacerme de él, pero no, eso sería muy fácil, quiero que sufra tanto como yo lo hice, tanto como aun lo hago.

Durante todo este mes jamás he puesto un pie en la mansión Cullen, los chicos han hecho muchos esfuerzos para rastrearla y buscar formas de ingresar, pero no hemos tenido avances reales, lo que es muy frustrante. En cuanto a mí, me dedico a salir a citas románticas e ir de fiesta en fiesta junto a Edward y Seth Clearwater. Seth de solo 19 años, es el hijo menor de quien fue la mano derecha de Carlisle, Set y Edward fueron criados casi como hermanos. El chico es lo más divertido que hay, debo decir que nos hemos hecho muy buenos "amigos", entre comillas porque yo no tengo amigos, pero en otra vida de seguro lo seriamos. Seth tiene un hermano mayor, Sam, quien fue destinado por el mismísimo Carlisle a hacerse cargo de los "negocios" de la "empresa" en Londres. Edward lo odia, no conozco a Sam, pero cada vez que sale su nombre a colación su rostro se desfigura.

\- ¿Porque Edward y tu hermano se llevan mal? - le pregunté una noche a Seth.

\- ¡Oh! pequeña bella – "pequeña bella", es como me llama Seth, niño irrespetuoso soy mayor que él, pero claro, como mide casi dos metros de alto es fácil llamar pequeño a todo el mundo - decir que Edward y Sam se llevan mal es quedarse corto, se aborrecen.

\- ¿Por qué? - insisto.

\- Mmm… Sam siempre ha querido el puesto de Edward, tiene celos supongo… Sam no entiende que no le puede quitar a Edward lo que es su derecho por nacimiento - así que Edward tiene un rival que quiere su lugar, interesante - siempre le ha hecho las cosas difíciles, supongo que por eso lo enviaron tan lejos, para no seguir causando problemas aquí…

Nunca volvimos a hablar de Sam.

Por otro lado, está Jasper, mi cuñado, nunca nos acompaña, él me odia.

\- No te odia - dice Edward como por millonésima vez.

\- ¡Ja! si no me odia ¿por qué es así conmigo?, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra y dice mi nombre como si fuera vómito - respondo frustrada ante el trato de Jasper. Me he esforzado mucho por caerle bien a los cercanos de Edward como para que Jasper me odie sin razón. Claro, dejando de lado el hecho de que los estoy engañando a todos y deseo su lenta y dolorosa muerte. Me pregunto si Jasper sospecha algo.

\- Simplemente cree que no debería estar contigo… - hay dolor en sus palabras y cierto grado de inseguridad ¿de qué?

\- ¿Qué tengo que entender de eso? él cree que no soy… suficiente para ti? - una pequeña, pequeñísima parte de mi corazón le duele sentir que no es soy suficiente para Edward o para nadie, me recuerda que estoy rota.

\- No es eso… no hablemos de esto.

No hablemos de esto. Muchas conversaciones con Edward terminan así, cada vez que intento indagar un poco más sobre su vida recibo la misma respuesta, ya se ha hecho costumbre llegar a estos callejones sin salida.

Está amaneciendo y pronto Edward se despertará. No tengo claro el porqué, pero cada vez que veo a Edward abrir sus ojos y sonreír se me olvidan las pesadillas y mis deseos nocturnos de asesinato. Cada vez que nos levantamos el teatro comienza una vez más, ambos interpretamos una obra donde somos una pareja feliz y cada día se vuelve dolorosamente fácil interpretar esa vida ficticia, a veces me pregunto si para Edward se siente igual, si él también está fingiendo tener una vida que jamás será la suya, tal vez … él también se aferra a ese pequeño haz de esperanza de que esto se pudiera hacer real. Lo que él no sabe y jamás imaginaría, es que yo no solo me aferro a la fantasía, me aferro a la realidad, nunca había conocido a alguien que viva bajo las mismas reglas que yo... alguien tan horrible como yo. Las cosas con Jacob eran muy diferentes, él no cuenta. A veces me pregunto si esto podría traspasar la ficción que hemos creado y ser… ¡detente Bella! lo que piensas está prohibido!

-x-

La agencia se está cabreando, un agente que no logra avances durante un mes es un agente inútil y pone en duda el futuro la misión. Hoy me reuniré con los chicos y decidiremos el plan de acción para desestancar esto.

\- ¿No pudiste encontrar nada mejor? - dice Rosalie con asco al sentarse sobre la cama del asqueroso motel de tercera clase en el que Emmett decidió que nos reuniéramos.

\- Es lo más seguro, nadie imaginaria que Bella frecuente estos lugares- explica Emmett, siempre tan practico.

\- ¿Qué haremos? ¡esto se está yendo al carajo! - dice Mike frustrado, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación - la mafia no ha hecho más que crecer durante el último mes. Edward siempre fue el estratega principal de su padre y no por nada, ahora que ha tomado poder ha demostrado que está a la altura del cargo.

\- No todos creen eso, no tiene el total apoyo de las cabezas de familia– los cabezas de familia son algo así como el consejo de ancianos o de representantes de cada familia perteneciente a la mafia, para el jefe; es decir Edward; es muy importante tener su apoyo en las decisiones que tome, son ellos quienes financian gran parte de sus "trabajos" y ponen a su gente a disposición- Muchos piensan que es muy blando, que no tiene las pelotas para tomar decisiones difíciles - dice Erik con calma- su problema es ser muy diplomático.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que mafia espera de Edward? - pregunto. Hay muchas cosas de las que yo no me entero. Este Edward del que hablan es alguien que yo no conozco, un perfecto desconocido. Un desconocido con quien duermo todas las noches.

\- En pocas palabras… que mate a unos cuantos que se interponen con los intereses de la organización - me responde Erick - Edward no da un paso en falso, todo está fríamente calculado y no ha asesinado a nadie hasta ahora, no lo ha necesitado.

\- Entonces tenemos que desestabilizarlo, hacer que tome decisiones precipitadas y que nos dé cabida en todo esto- Rosalie como siempre quiere todo inmediatamente, como si fuera tan fácil - hay que atacar su punto débil.

\- ¿Y ese cuál es? - pregunta Mike, todos giraron a verme.

\- Su madre - respondo - para Edward Cullen no hay nada más sagrado que la familia y sobre todo su madre. Después de la muerte su padre la ha sobreprotegido, no permite que nadie se acerque a ella.

Todos nos miramos, esperando que alguna idea brillante aparezca de la nada y salve nuestros pellejos, si no logramos hacer avances la agencia nos hará sufrir por nuestro fracaso y, sobre todo, le habría fallado a Billy. Hay que pensar en algo.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de la muerte de Carlisle? - Ir hacia atrás suele ser un buen punto de inicio.

\- Solo rumores, nada seguro- dice Emmett - en el bajo mundo se dice que los responsables de su muerte son la familia Volturi.

Los Volturi. La familia Cullen no siempre fue la líder de la organización; sus inicios en el bajo mundo son humildes, pero fue el abuelo de Edward; Anthony Cullen; quien llevó a la familia y la mafia a lo que son hoy "La cosa nostra". Los Volturi, los antiguos líderes, quedaron degradados a lo más bajo. Nadie quiere estar ahí, mucho menos cuando alguna vez se estuvo en lo más alto.

\- Solo se puede presumir que los Volturi intentaron volver al poder al asesinar a Carlisle - continua Emmett.

\- ¿Por qué Edward no ha hecho nada al respecto? - estoy realmente intrigada, no me cabe en la cabeza que Edward se quede tranquilo dejando vivos a los asesinos de su padre.

\- No quiere iniciar una guerra entre familias sin tener pruebas de que fueron ellos- dice Rosalie- es un cobarde – su afilada voz, me da a entender que está totalmente en desacuerdo con el actuar de Edward. Rosalie es una persona con pocos limites, algo así como un consejo de cabezas de familia jamás la habría detenido de hacer lo que quiere.

En mi mente no puedo más que darle la razón a Edward, no sería seguro para él ni para su familia iniciar una guerra que no está seguro de ganar. Sabe que no tiene el apoyo de todas las cabezas, en este minuto es muy arriesgado. Quizás no estén tan equivocados en pensar que Edward no tiene las pelotas como para matar a alguien o realmente es un estratega con corazón de hierro. No lo sé, no lo conozco… cualquiera sea el caso hay que hacer que se mueva a nuestro favor.

\- Entonces nosotros le daremos las pruebas- digo mientras una sonrisa macabra aparece en mi rostro.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta Erick cautelosamente, me conoce, sabe que nada bueno sale de mis ideas.

\- Atacaremos sus dos puntos débiles a la vez, su madre y su miedo de iniciar una guerra. Mataremos a Esme y le haremos creer que fueron los Volturi - digo mientras el plan se entrelaza en mi mente - el honor de su familia estará el juego, con o sin pruebas no permitirá que los Volturi se salgan con la suya así de limpios. Luego todo caerá por su propio peso, dará inicio una guerra entre familias y los flancos estarán tan desprotegidos que podremos hacer lo nuestro con facilidad.

\- ja ja ja estás loca bella! –grita Emmett, se ríe de forma que a veces me da miedo - Estoy de acuerdo con el plan.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan.

\- Me tengo que ir- digo levantándome de la cama - no puedo desaparecer del mapa por tanto tiempo - me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando Mike pregunta.

\- ¿y cómo la matamos?

\- No sé - ya estoy girando la perilla de la puerta- sorpréndanme – cruzo el umbral sin mirar atrás y me retiro del horroroso lugar.

-x-

Días después llega un mensaje a mi celular de un número desconocido - _"solo por HOY aprovecha la venta NOCTURNA de …"_\- tengo bloqueado todos números empresas comerciales. Esto es un mensaje de los chicos.

Hoy es el último día de vida de Esme Cullen.

Que dios nos proteja de la ira de Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota del autor: **Les recuerdo que reescribí desde cero el capítulo 5 y luego lo edité, ¡si no lo has leído todavía pasa primero por ese cap!

**Capítulo 6: **

Edward no apareció al día siguiente, ni al sub siguiente ni al que le sigue de ese. Ya van cuatro días que no responde ningún mensaje. Edward y Seth han desaparecido del mapa, tampoco hay noticias de algún movimiento inusual en el bajo mundo y por lo que sé, la familia Volturi sigue tan viva como siempre. ¿Qué salió mal?! ¿qué estás haciendo Edward? ¿qué estás esperando?

Aún es muy pronto como para asustarse, como dice Erik, Edward es conocido por ser una estratega con corazón hierro, algo debe estar planeando, pero el que me haya dejado fuera de su vida así de pronto no era parte del plan.

Solo queda esperar.

-x-

Despierto de golpe en la oscuridad de mi habitación, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué tanto ruido? Un poco más lúcida me doy cuenta que es la puerta principal, alguien está llamando a golpes. Me entra el pánico ¿quién descubrió mi cuartada? no tengo armas conmigo. ¡Bella cálmate! no seas estúpida, si la mafia supiera quien eres en realidad no tocarían la puerta.

Los golpes son cada vez peores…

-Beeeella, beee lla, ¡Bella! - ¿es la voz de Edward?

Por fin las piezas han vuelto al tablero, no puedo más que sonreír.

Corro hacia la puerta, al abrirla encuentro a alguien que no reconozco. ¿es Edward? o al menos lo que queda de él. Está completamente borracho, apenas se mantiene en pie y el olor a alcohol es horrible. Esta manchado de sangre. No hay rastro del elegante y guapo hombre que fue alguna vez, su cabello broncíneo perfectamente peinado es un caos total, sus hermosos ojos verdes están rojos de tanto ¿llorar? y las ojeras debajo de estos ¿cuántos días harán que no duerme?

Lo dejo pasar, más bien me lo hecho encima y aguantando la mayor parte de su peso lo llevó hasta el sillón.

-Edward...- digo lentamente- ¿qué pasó?

Él no contesta, de la nada se pone llorar, siento la rabia e impotencia que transmite con cada lagrima que cae de sus ojos, siento su alma romperse. Edward cruzó la línea.

Cruzar la línea… esa línea imaginaria que nos separa de aquellos que tienen alma, de aquellos que aún están vivos por completo. Matar a alguien deja una huella en ti, pierdes algo de ti, yo creo que perdemos el alma. La sangre deja huellas muy profundas que no se borran con agua, no se borran con nada. Edward cruzó la línea, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo peor de cruzar la línea es que sabes que lo harás de nuevo, cada vez se vuelve más fácil, cada vez te pierdes más en ti mismo y llegas incluso a olvidar quien eras, olvidas tu humanidad.

\- Soy el hijo de mi padre, soy el hijo que siempre supe que tenía que ser…- dice en un susurro- sooy so soy un puto asesino ¡al igual que él! -comienzan a subir la voz- Lo hice, lo hice lo hice, lo hice, lo hice, lo hice, lo hice... -tiene una mirada desorbitada, hay locura y culpa en esos ojos – a todos los hijos de perra que le hicieron eso a mis padres- ¿que habrán hecho los chicos? Se levanta y comienza a caminar por la sala como si les hablara a otros- ¿están felices!?- Grita a la nada- soy ahora merecedor del puesto. ¡Soy el líder carajo! y se hace lo que yo diga! - Se tira contra el sillón y respira aceleradamente, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos intentando mantener algo de cordura.

Me queda claro que Edward apretó el gatillo por primera vez, la pregunta clave es ¿porque lo hizo a él?, debe de haber cientos de hombres a sus órdenes ¿por qué él haría el trabajo sucio? ¿tanta era su sed de venganza? No, no lo parece, él no se ve realizado con nada de esto. Lo hizo porque había que demostrar algo. No solo vengo la muerte de sus padres, les demostró a las cabezas que él tiene el poder y la capacidad de hacer lo que quiera. Tal vez y solo si tenemos algo de suerte, las cabezas no apoyaron la idea de atacar a los Volturi y Edward tomó las riendas sin contar con su favor.

-Yo sabía cómo son las cosas, sabía que esto podía pasar… - está susurrando otra vez, parece olvidar que estoy a su lado- pero esto no tenía que pasar, no tenía que ser así...

Cuando trabajas en la mafia vives con una mira de punto rojo en tu cabeza. A eso se refiere Edward, sabía que sus padres podrían morir en cualquier minuto. Todos en la organización deben saber que cada día que pasa están frente a su inminente muerte, pero por mucho que lo sepas nada te prepara para ella.

Cada uno de nosotros, los que trabajamos arrebatando vida agendas, nos olvidamos de los vulnerables que somos, sentimos el poder, creemos que estamos por encima del resto, algo tan terrenal como la muerte no nos tocará a la puerta, pero llega cuando menos lo esperas y te desmoronas, la vida te demuestra a golpes que todo lo que creías no es verdad. Tu puedes ser el siguiente o peor, alguien que amas. Edward por fin lo entendió.

Lentamente gira su rostro hacia mí, veo entendimiento en su mirada, lleva una mano a mi mejilla y me hace cariño muy suavemente como si fuera de porcelana o algo aún más frágil, algo que le puede ser arrebatado en cualquier minuto.

-... los perdí a ambos, estoy solo ahora – retira su mano de mi rostro. Sentirse solo, odio ese sentimiento, me recuerda al orfanato.

Nos quedamos en silencio uno al lado de otro y lentamente se comienza a quedar dormido en mi sillón.

-Te quiero bella- dice entre susurros mientras pierde la conciencia - no te quiero perder a ti también.

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. ¡Te quiero! Esas palabras rebotan una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Te quiero. Solo una persona me las ha dicho antes, esa persona está muerta. Algo extrañamente cálido y desconocido se aloja en mi pecho.

\- No, no, no Edward, vamos al baño- lo levantó antes de que se quede completamente dormido- tienes que asearte un poco- lo llevo al baño y limpio los restos de sangre de sus manos y rostro.

Finalmente, y con cierto grado de dificultad logré que este durmiendo en mi cama, limpio y en ropa interior. Llora entre sueños. Me recuerda a mí hace no tanto tiempo atrás. Lo abrazó intentando calmar su dolor

¿Estoy feliz? esto es exactamente lo que buscaba y no siento gratificación alguna por haberlo logrado. ¿Qué es esto? ¿que siento? ¿culpa? Hay sentimientos con los que no estoy muy familiarizada, solo sé que desearía que él no tuviera que pasar por todo esto. Sé cómo se siente perder aquello que es lo único que te mantiene cuerdo y en pie.

Arrepentimiento. Esto es arrepentimiento por desear que el sintiera lo que yo.

No hay forma de que vuelva a dormir, me quedo en la sala esperando el amanecer.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, estoy no está bien.

-x-

Mientras preparo el desayuno, enciendo la televisión y escuchó sin poner atención … _" en otras noticias una noche de horror se vivió en Palermo, son cinco los fallecidos entre hombres y mujeres tras el incendio en el hogar de la familia Volturi. Según los peritajes de detectives y trabajo forense, la causa de muerte fue por armas de fuego, los cinco integrantes de la familia recibieron disparos en el cráneo. Al parecer él o los involucrados incendiaron el lugar con el fin de borrar la evidencia …"_

Oh Edward, la hiciste en grande. Borrar las pistas así no tiene clase y levanta muchas sospechas, sospechas que no se pueden dar el lujo de dejar. Antes la mafia era respeta, estaba por sobre la ley y se hacía lo que ellos querían. Hoy son criminales buscados, hoy no pueden dejar evidencia ni levantar sospechas. ¿Por qué hacer algo así de precipitado? Parce el trabajo de un principiante ¿será un mensaje? ¿la mafia tendrá tanto apoyo que podría volver a tomarse la calle y dictar la ley? Lo que queda claro es que Edward ya no era el estratega de corazón de hierro, se quebró a sus impulsos.

Escucho lentos pasos de la habitación hacia la cocina y lo veo vestido con las mismas ropas que traía anoche, ropas con manchas de sangre… no es el hombre que era, este es un asesino. No sé qué decir, ¿se acuerda de lo que dijo anoche? Y si no lo hace ... ¿diré lo que ahora sé? ¿me matara por saber?

-Bella… ¿qué pasó anoche? - pregunta de forma indiferente, me asusta.

-Llegaste pasado las dos de la mañana tocando la puerta a golpes, venías muy borracho… - dudó en decir lo siguiente - eras incapaz de hablar, te limpie un poco y te deje dormir.

Él no dice nada. Ni Siquiera se mueve.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Edward? - pregunto realmente asustada de lo que viene.

-Nada que debas saber- su voz se ha vuelto fría y calculadora. Su rostro no tiene expresión alguna, solo una mirada de odio o asco que no sé cómo interpretar. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿sabe algo? Se para muy derecho e imponente, me hace sentir pequeña a su lado, casi insignificante. Da miedo verlo ¿este es el hombre del que todos hablan? Este es el Edward que no conozco- bueno Bella, esto se acabó, lo pase bien pero ya no tengo tiempo para estos juegos. Adiós.

Siento un pito en mis oídos. ¡¿que?! de qué está hablando ¿juegos? esto fue un maldito juego ¿me usó? No, escuche mal. El Edward que conozco no me haría esto, mi Edward no me haría esto… pero ese Edward no existe. Siento un dolor en el pecho que no me deja respirar correctamente e intentó que la confusión no se va reflejada en mi rostro.

Sin decir nada más se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta.

\- ¡Edward alto! - corro hacia él e intentó detenerlo, pero con facilidad se suelta de mi agarre - ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿qué está pasando? - exijo respuestas- ¡mírame! ¡merezco respuestas Edward Cullen! - creo que estoy gritando.

\- ¿Merecer? - me mira como si fuera algo sin ningún valor ensuciando el piso por el cual camina- que te quede claro, no mereces nada de mí - se da la vuelta y cruza el umbral, una vez fuera y sin ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada, dice - no me llames, no lo hagas más difícil para ti.

Lo veo irse.

Alguien más en la lista de personas que me han dejado. Mis padres, Billy y ahora Edward.

Hoy se ha levantado un nuevo líder de la mafia, un líder con poder, que no tendrá escrúpulos para obtener lo que quiere... y deje que saliera por mi puerta. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? ¿debería detenerlo? ¿debería matarlo? ¿por qué esas cosas no me importan? ¿por qué lo único en que puedo pensar es en que me ha dejado?

Duele más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Duele.

No me dejes...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**:

_**AGOSTO**_

_-x-_

_**SEPTIEMBRE**_

_-x-_

_**OCTUBRE**_

_-x-_

_**NOVIEMBRE**_

_-x-_

_**DICIEMBRE**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Me equivoqué, nos equivocamos.

Seis meses en Italia ¡seis meses! La agencia nos quiere matar, somos los mejores agentes que la CIA puede disponer y no hemos logrado nada. Nada.

Qué pena darte cuenta que no eras tan buena como pensabas, y aun peor, que no se había enamorado de ti, solo te uso, como tú lo usaste a él. Ciertamente, no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Después de esa mañana no volví a ver Edward. No sólo eso, al igual que su padre antes que él, Edward desapareció del mapa, se lo tragó la tierra. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, en este punto ni siquiera puedo asegurar que esté vivo. Jasper y Seth han desaparecido junto a él, ningún rastro de ellos por los clubes, bares y restaurantes a los que frecuentamos. ¿Dónde están?

Las noticias que rondan el bajo mundo son interesantes, al contrario de lo que pensábamos no hubo ninguna guerra entre familias. Luego de la supuesta traición de la familia Volturi a toda la organización, los pocos que quedaron vivos fueron expulsados de la mafia y sus negocios de forma muy deshonrosa. Aumentaron la protección y vigilancia. El consejo de cabezas de familia se vio disminuido a solo los más cercanos seguidores de los Cullen y todo movimiento contaba con el más alto nivel de seguridad. Para nosotros significa cero posibilidades de extorsionar a alguien para que nos entregue información.

Perdimos todo contacto.

Los chicos se están poniendo nerviosos y no es para menos, si volvemos a casa con las manos vacías nos espera un horrible futuro detrás de un escritorio. No gracias, eso no es para mí.

En cuanto a mi muerto corazón y mi retorcida mente, no hay mucho que decir… haciendo caso omiso de su última recomendación lo llame y mande mensajes sin parar durante toda la primera semana, luego continúe llamando casi todos los días durante un mes… me dije a mi misma que lo hacía por la misión, pero la verdad es que lo extraño. Como sea, jamás contestó. Durante los últimos meses las pesadillas se han vuelto menos frecuentes y el protagonista de estas ha cambiado, ahora soy yo, Edward me asesina una y otra vez tras descubrir mi engaño.

No sé bien que siento al respecto, algo grande me fue arrebatado, se ha roto. Las pequeñas piezas que comenzaban a unirse en mi interior se han fracturado una vez más. No es nada nuevo, ya estas acostumbrada a esto, sigue adelante.

Los primeros días después de nuestra "ruptura" volvieron a seguirme los hombres de Edward, me siguieron durante cinco semanas hasta que entre a la escuela de artes de Sicilia. Supongo que ver que continúe con mi vida le dio la tranquilidad de saber que no estaba relacionada con nada turbio o peligroso para él y su gente.

¿escuela de artes? fue idea de Erik, no podía permanecer en Italia por tanto tiempo sin una coartada y ya que no habíamos logrado ningún tipo de acercamiento, este sería nuestro último recurso.

La susodicha escuela era la más prestigiosa de toda Italia, no solo eso, algunos opinan que es la mejor de Europa. Cuenta con el financiamiento de mecenas y filántropos de todo el mundo y cada fin de año hacen una subasta a beneficio de diferentes causas sociales. Este año será en memoria de su mayor inversionista, fallecida recientemente, Esme Cullen.

¡Oh sí!, devota esposa, buena madre y una amante de las artes. Esme fue una de las principales encargadas de mantener a flote, no solo la escuela, sino también el museo de artes de Sicilia, y como si eso fuera poco, la mujer era conocida por ayudar a los niños huérfanos con grandes sumas de dinero destinadas a múltiples orfanatos… aww casi me da pena haberla matado, solo casi.

Volviendo a lo importante, este año se espera recaudar millones de euros ya que las obras a subastar son de fama mundial, por lo que solo la cream de la cream sería invitada a tan prestigioso evento, eso incluye a los Cullens. El problema de todo esto radica en cómo hacer que Isabella Hale entre en tan codiciada lista de invitados; aquí es donde explico porque entré a la escuela; todos los años los mejores tres alumnos de cada generación son invitados.

Durante cuatro meses me he esforzado por ser la mejor en esto del arte. Realmente ha sido difícil, digamos que esto de estudiar nunca ha sido lo mío, crecí entre armas y salas de entrenamientos. La universidad nunca fue una opción, pero no me voy a engañar… estar entras las aulas y pasillos de la escuela me han hecho sentir… normal, si eso es posible. Esta podría haber sido mi vida si mis padres no hubieran muerto, tal vez no arte, pero ciertamente habría estudiado algo, tal vez medicina, salvar vidas… ¡ridículo! Divago mucho últimamente.

Finalmente, y tras meses de esfuerzo me eligieron, y por fin tuve acceso a la lista de invitados. Los nombres de Edward y Jasper Cullen junto con los de Sam y Seth Clearwater no están confirmados. Es muy probable y lo más sensato para ellos es que no se presenten, pero ya no tengo opción, tengo que ir y esperar…

-x-

Mi vestido largo de gala rojo es lo más elegante que me he puesto en mi vida, es simplemente sublime, no sé dónde Rosalie Habrá conseguido esto, pero ciertamente se ha superado a sí misma. Me veo hermosa. Parezco una más de los magnates millonarios que se pasean pavoneándose por todo el lugar.

El evento se celebra en el museo de artes de Sicilia, inicia con una exposición de todas las obras a subastar y luego unas horas más tarde finalizará con lo tan esperado. El lugar es maravilloso, no sé si sólo es la arquitectura o la suma de todo: las obras de arte, la gente bella con trajes de diseñador y el alcohol de primera, me siento en un sueño. Pero no estoy aquí para divertirme, tomó una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un mesero y rápidamente me pongo a trabajar, me muevo entre los invitados fingiendo admirar la exposición mientras busco entre los invitados. Los nervios aumentan a medida que pasan los minutos, las horas y las copas de champagne. No han venido. Fallamos.

Aún no me puedo ir, se haya ido todo esto al carajo o no, no puedo faltar a mi papel, no todavía, mañana Isabella Hale se retirará de la escuela, pero por ahora este es un sueño hecho realidad para ella. La gente comienza dispersarse y ya dejé de buscar. Opte por sentarme en un pequeño banquillo de mármol frente a un cuadro. Con una copa en la mano y sin nada más que hacer, me dedico a mirar lo que hay frente de mí.

Mata Hari me sonríe desde el telar... bailarina exótica, cortesana y espía durante la primera guerra. La vida es caprichosa y me pone frente a ella. Fue declarada culpable de espionaje y traición a Francia ¿fue una doble agente? No está claro; pero la fusilaron por ello. "¿Una ramera? Si, traidora ¡jamás!" Palabras de mata Hari, llega a doler lo cercano que se siente esa frase, sí, me he acostada con más de uno para obtener algo, pero traicionera… es complicado. Supongo que traicionar implica inicialmente tener claro de qué lado se está realmente, yo lo sé. Soy leal, siempre lo he sido, eso no quita que otros se puedan sentir traicionados.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentada, parece una eternidad, tampoco sé cuántas copas he tomado y no me importa. Alguien se sienta a mi lado, varias personas lo han hecho ya, admiran el cuadro y luego se van, ni siquiera me giró a ver quién se ha sentado ahora.

\- ¿Qué le ves de interesante? - esa voz, Seth, me giro hacia él rápidamente. Me encuentro con su imperturbable sonrisa. Quiero golpearlo y sacarle unos cuantos dientes.

-Hola bella- se dirige a mí como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no me hubieran abandonado durante meses. Vuelvo la mirada al frente. Él lo entiende y decide mirar al frente también- ¿qué le ves? Es solo un monumento a una traidora - hay asco en sus palabras. En su mundo y en el mío, no hay nada peor que la traición.

-Hay quienes dicen que se enamoró… - digo más para mí que en respuesta a sus preguntas- por él traicionó a Francia. Lo hizo por él- explicó lentamente, ¿me quiero convencer de algo?, ni siquiera sé porque le respondo, él no se lo merece.

\- ¿porque se enamoró es aceptable su traición? Eso quieres decir.

-Quiero decir que… por alguien a quien quiero sería capaz de pasar por sobre cualquiera y hacer cosas horribles como lo hizo ella- no puedo evitar pensar en que ya hago cosas horribles - No puedo juzgarla - oh sí, el alcohol está soltando mi lengua y no lo puedo controlar.

Seth me mira fijamente y en sus ojos veo un renovado respeto por mí. Ellos hacen lo mismo, a la familia se le cuida con la vida.

\- ¿Que has estado haciendo Bella?

-¿A parte de extrañar a mi ex-mejor amigo y a mi ex -novio que desaparecieron de mi vida y me abandonaron como una perro? No mucho- la rabia y resentimiento acumulado brotan de mi boca sin control. Cálmate bella, viniste a buscarlos porque ahora estás tan afectada, controla tus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, no merecías nada de eso- hay tristeza en sus palabras- no eres la única pasándolo mal.

\- ¿Lo estás dando mal?

-Sí y no soy el único… de verdad te extraño Bella y estoy seguro de que Edward también - escuchar ese nombre de boca de Seth no hace más que desestabilizar mi interior aún más.

-Si todos lo estamos pasando mal, ¿porque lo hicieron?! - recrimino rápidamente.

-Bella todo es más complicado de lo que parece - lo sé- sé que no lo puedes ver, pero esto es por tu bien. Estás mejor así

\- ¿Estoy mejor así? - mi voz sube de tono- pues te aclaro las cosas Seth, ¡no estoy bien! - que mierda estoy haciendo, porque te comportas así.

No puedo seguir ahí sentada, sé que debería estar arrastrándome frente a Seth para ver a Edward de nuevo, pero no puedo. Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho de me dolía su partida, de lo mucho que resiento todo esto, de lo mucho que duele en mi pecho. No puedo respirar.

Camino rápidamente entre los salones del museo, sin rumbo fijo intentando alejarme lo más posible de Seth. Mi corazón late muy rápido y siento una lágrima caer por mi mejilla. ¿estoy llorando? Me muevo más rápido ante el mar de gente que se comienza a movilizarse a minutos de iniciar la subasta. No me doy cuenta que hay alguien enfrente de mí y chocamos. Mi copa y la suya caen al suelo, escuchó el cristal romper en suelo de mármol y despierto del estado en el que estaba.

El hombre tendrá entre 25 y 30 años, es realmente muy bello, alto y elegante. Si está aquí es porque debe ser un millonario.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba- se disculpó educadamente.

-No, no fuiste tú. Discúlpame a mí, estaba distraída- me sonríe, tiene una sonrisa hermosa.

Se acerca a mí estirando su mano y yo le doy la mía en respuesta. Me aprieta más fuerte de lo que espero y me atrae hacia él.

\- Felix Volturi - su sonrisa se vuelve maquiavélica ante la cercanía a de nuestros rostros - tú debes ser Isabella Swan…


End file.
